Ingatkah Kamu Masa Itu?
by Nanami Rin Arishima
Summary: mereka berciuman di bawah sinar rembulan itu/ dan... baca aja sendia NARUHINA in this fic


Ingatkah Kamu Masa Itu?

By rin-chan

DONT LIKE DONT READ

Remang – remang cahaya bulan di awal bulan desember ini, malam yang dingin dan bersalju. Walaupun salju tidak terlalu banyak tapi, tumpukan salju sudah terdapat di pojok taman, Taman yg biasanya di penuhi oleh para pasangan kekasih,hanya saja hari ini tidak. Taman ini begitu sepi tak berpenghuni, yg ada hanyalah bunyi dari ayunan yg di gerakan oleh tangan – tangan kecil seorang gadis, di tanah bersalju itu gadis itu membuat jejak jejak kecil di bawah itu tampak terus saja menundukan kepalanya, air mata tampak mengalir dari mata lavender indahnya. Sudah dari pukul 4 sore tadi gadis itu berada di sana, dan sampai saat ini pukul 8 malam gadis ini masih enggan pergi dari ayunan membiru dan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia kedinginan di taman itu gadis itu megenakan seragam sekolah dengan cardingan biru disudut cardingan itu terdapat tag name "Hyuuga Hinata". Tas sekolahnya berada di bawah ayunan, rok selututnya sudah basah oleh air matanya. Gadis bernama Hinata itu melepaskan pegangannya pada ayunan itu. Ia tampak mengingat suatu kejadian yang ingin dilupakannya.

=FLASHBACK=

"Naruto-kun!" terdengar suara lembut Hinata ygmemanggil seorang pemuda bersurai pirang acak acakan berkulit tan dan terdapat tiga garis seperti kumos kucing di kedua belah pipinya. "ah, Hinata-chan ada apa?" oramg yg Hinata panggil Naruto itu menolehdegan kedua mata shaphirenya yg terbalut oleh kacamata baca,karena ia adalah ketua osisyg sedang sibuk di kantor osisnya "apa ada tugas unukku lg?" tanyanya lg setelah melihat Hinata yg membawa sebuah amplop. "tidak ada aku hanya ingin memberikan ini untuk Naruto-kun!" Hinata tersenum dan memberikan amplop itu pada Naruto. "Ka-ka-kalau bagitu aku pergi dulu" Hinatapun pergi meniggalkan Naruto yg tengah bingung dengan isi amplop pun membuka amplopitu dan melihat sebuah kertas berwarna lavender Naruto membaca isi surat itu dan awalnya narutoingin tersenyum, namun senyumnya pudar tergantikan oleh raut wajah tidak suka. Naruto meremas surat itu da membuang seenaknya. Naruto sendiri tidak menyadari kalau Hinata masih berada di sana dan memperhatikannya melalui jendela ruang osis itu. Seakan tertusuk oleh tombak yg menmbus hatinya. Hinatamerasa sakit pada bagian dadanya setelah Naruto membuang kertas tersebut."arghhhhh...kenapa gadis itu menyukaiku?, apa dia tidak sadar kalau aku tidak menyukainya, gadis itu berbeda dengan gadis yg kusukai Hinata berbeda dengan Shion" . Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan melepas kacamatanya. Lalu berniat keluar Naruto melihat ke jandela ia nampak tersentak karena ada Hinata di sana, Hinata yg menangis, Hinata melihat ke arah Naruto tersenum lalu berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat Naruto berada. Gadis itu sepertinya igin menyendiri. Naruto yg menyadarinya pun segera berlari mengejar Hinata , berrlari secepat mungkin agar Hinata mau berbicara denagnya."Hinata chotto!" Naruto berteriak sekeras mungkin. Namun halitu tidak di perdulikan oleh Hinata, Hinata terus saja berlari hingga Naruto tidak mengejarnya lg. Hinata merasa kalau ia tidak mau bertemu denagn pemuda pirang itukali ini, hatinya sudah terlanjur sakitternyata memang Narutolah yv tidak ingat 'masa itu'.Kini Hinata berada di sebauh taman yg sudah di penuhi oleh salju yg tidak terlalutebal tapi mampu me,mbuat Hinata ayunan itulah Hinata melampiskan kesedihannya. Karena Hinata mengira kalau tidak akan ada oarng yg melihatnya dalam keadaan terpuruk. Dan diayunan itulah kini Hinata bersedih.

=FLASHBACK END=

"aku bagitu bodoh, Hinata adalah gadis yg begitu bodoh kau bodoh Hinat akau sendirikan sudah tau kalau Narutokun aiyu memang tidak menyukaimu, kau membuatnya merasa Baka! Hinata BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Hinata memukuli kepalanya terus menerus masih dengan air matanya yg terus mengalir, Hinata menghapus air matanya dengan cardingan yg ia pakai, lalu dgn seenaknya Hinata melempar cardingan itu ke sembarang tempat. "aku sangat ingin menampar pipi seseorang saat ini! Aku sdangat ingin melampiaskan kebodohanku yg benar benar mencapai batsa bodoh maksimal" Hinata bersiap menampar dirinya, namun sebuah tangan besar menahannya "tamparlah aku, akulah yg bodoh bukan kau" Hinatatersentak akan suara itu, Hinata melihat je samping kiri dimana orang bertanag kekar itu memegang tangannya dan memperhatikannya "Na-naruto-kun". "kenapa? Kau mau menampar seseorang kan? Tamparlah aku! Aku benar benar tidak keberatn kok karena akulah yg telah membuatmu menangis, tamparlah aku! AKU YANG BODOH AKU MEMANG BODOH!" Naruto memperbesar suaranya menjadi sebah bentakan di akhir kalimat dan itu membut Hinatareflekls menampar pipinya. Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya, Naruto tersenyum "terimakasih, karena kau menamparku,aku merasa kau tida marah padaku" Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Hinata lalu melangkah mengambil cardingan Hinata yg basah oleh salju yg mencair, Naruto melihat ke ara Hinata yg mengeluarkan air mata, dan mata indah yg biasa Narutolihat itu kini terlihat sembab dan ada kantung mata di bawah matnya. Mungkin karena Hinata menagis ber jam jam. Naruto mengambil cardingan itu dan menyimpannya di kepala Hinatalalu Naruto mem,buka jaket orabngenya dan menyampirkannya di pundak Hinata "kau terlihat kacau dan kedinginan menangis karena aku tidaak ada gadis yg menangis karena aku" Naruto duduk di ayunan sebelah Hinata dan menggerakkannya."ke-kenapa Naruto-kun menyukai Shion-san?" Hinata mulai berbicarawalaupun sedikit sesegukan "aku menyukai Shion-chan karena dia adalah gadis yg menolongku di saat aku aku hampirjatuh ke dalam jurang yg dalam. Ketika itu umurku5 tahun, dulu Shiom-chan itu hanya memakai jubah merah dan yg aku lihat hanya mata indahnyayg hampirsama dgn mata kaa-san". "kenapa Naruto-kun bisa tau kalau gadis yg menolong Naruto-kun itu adalah Shion-chan?"."tentu saja dari mat indahnya" Naruto melihat ke langit dan tersenyum laulu bergumam nama Shion berulang ulung dan itu membuat hati Hinata kembali sakit. "apa yg Naruto-kun akan lakukan jika seandainya gadis yg menolong Naruo-kun itu ternyata bukan Shion-san?"."aku tidakakan percaya tapi yg akuanehkan mata Shion tidak terlalu mirip denga mata gadis yg menyelamatkanku". Hinata bergumam dalam hati 'seandainya Naruto-kun mau melihat matakumungkin ia akan langsung menyadari kalu akulah gadis itu'. "munkin Naruto-kun salah orang bisa saja gadis yg menolon Naruto-kun itu adalah gadis lain yg mencintaimu tapi kau mengabaikannya". Seakan mengerti maksud dari ucapan Hinata Naruto mengerti siapa gadis lain yg di maksud oleh hinata. " Hinata maksudmu gadis itu adalah kau? Hahahaha aku tidak percaya Hinata kau tampak tdk bisa meyakiniku" Hinata memandang Naruto sedih Narutobermaksud akan mengajaak Hinata pulang ketika Naruto melirk ke araah Hinata Naruto terbius oleh benda bundar berarna violet aitu inniernya mengatakan kalugdois itu adalah gadis yg menolongnya tapi ineernya yg lain tdk percaya pandangan mereka terkuncisatu sama lain denagn berlatar belakng taman denag rembulan yg indah tak sadr mereka berciuman dan ketika itupulalah Naruto sadar kalau Hinata adalah gadis yg menolongnya.

THE END


End file.
